Virginia Commonwealth University has a very active and growing critical mass of funded investigators working to understand how dynamic changes in bioactive lipids influence metabolism and the signaling pathways that regulate normal and pathological human cellular functions. Funds are requested for an Applied Biosystems 4000 Q TRAP(tm) LC/MS/MS System, a hybrid triple quadrupole/linear ion trap mass spectrometer coupled with a liquid chromatograph. This exceptionally flexible instrument combines the unique capabilities of the most sensitive triple quadrupole mass spectrometer available with the highest capacity ion trap to provide mass resolution, sensitivity, and dynamic response needed for structural characterization and quantitation of the diverse molecules that comprise the lipidome. As described in this application, 18 NIH-funded scientists and clinicians from 7 different departments involved in over 45 NIH- supported research programs have specific needs for this mass spectrometer. The 4000 Q TRAP will be operated as a shared research resource to provide essential support for our ongoing research programs and to facilitate new collaborative research initiatives for lipid identification, quantitation, and characterization, with particular emphasis on cell signaling and functional lipidomics. Providing a principal justification for this request, there is no mass spectrometer with the required capabilities on the Medical Center campus. The instrument will be administered as a VCU core resource under the direction of Professors Sarah Spiegel and William M. Grogan, who have extensive experience in lipid analysis and administration of core resources. Prof. Richard Moran will chair the Advisory Committee overseeing equitable use of the instrument for the benefit of funded investigators and the university research environment. The purchase of this mass spectrometer is essential to continuing development and realization of the full potential of lipidomics research toward better understanding of normal cellular function and human disease on the VCU Medical Center campus. [unreadable] [unreadable]